1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pitching movement training device teaching athletes proper hand positioning upon either a baseball or a softball while throwing specific pitches.
2. Description of the Related Art
Whether considering baseball or softball, most experts will agree that pitching is truly an art form. The pitcher is required to coordinate finger motion and positioning upon a ball with arm and body motion in a manner controlling the movement of the ball as it moves from the pitchers hand to the plate where a batter attempts to strike the ball with a bat. All of this must be coordinated without allowing the batter to predetermine which pitch the pitcher intends to throw.
Many beginning players unfortunately do not appreciate the importance the proper positioning of their fingers, that is, gripping, plays in correctly executing various pitches. In many instances young players simply pick up a ball and begin throwing, dangerously contorting their arm to achieve different spins upon the ball. Without the aid of trained professional, it is virtually impossible for a younger player to properly determine finger position upon a ball in order to properly execute different pitches. Even when a young player has access to a trained professional for advice, the professional is not always present to reinforce the proper finger positioning and bad habits develop when young players begin improperly positioning their fingers upon a ball during throwing activities.
With the foregoing in mind, the present inventor has developed a pitching movement training device providing tactile and feedback to young pitchers in a manner that allows for ready adjustment to teach and practice various pitching grips.